Data Drain is not Fun
by Feathersprite305
Summary: I was thinking about a new plot, when I came upon the Legend of the Twilight episode. I thought, 'If kite had used the bracelet, what would've happened' A shipping disaster, that's what! Tsukasa/Sora, OMG!


I don't own .hack//sign the plots I make them march to.

Warnings: well, general stupidity, Sora being slapped, Tsukasa acting lovey-dovey, and randomness.

Summary: Well, got this idea off of the next series, Legend of the Twilight. When they met Ouka. Cause I'm too lazy to look up the episode number right now.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Are you sure you can control that thing?" Sora asked as Kite aimed his bracelet at a rock. The teal eyes glanced at him, as though realizing he was there for the first time. He shrugged.

"Not really. But, I just gotta practice, right?" Tsukasa gazed at them levelly. Mimiru, Bear, BT, and Crim were gathered in the clearing with them. Unfortunately, Silver Knight, Subaru, and Balmung were collecting data on the bracelet, hoping it would explain what had happened. Kite aimed the bracelet at a tree.

"Hm, a fool's bet? Wow, I really want to be your friend now." The thief grinned, teasing your oppenent was fun. He was frozen though as Kite aimed the trinket right at him.

"A fool is someone who'd try using it without practice first." Kite said cooly with a smile on his face. Sora huffed, still grinning, and turned away. Tsukasa spared a giggle before he looked at the others.' Those two will never get along, will they?' Black Rose, Balmung, and a new character appeared on the other side of the clearing. He was about Mimiru's height, and had slightly long purple hair tied into a braid. He had green eyes, and his skin was a bit like Mimiru's. He had an outfit much like Tsukasa's, but it was a midnight blue and white combo, with emeralds set into his headband. He examined the bracelet intensely, making small hmms every once in a while.

"His name is Yukito. He's actually a friend of mine from preschool. He's really good." Mimiru said. Yukito raised the bracelet gently, having Kite relax so he wasn't adding or lessening the true weight. He traced a few runes on it.

"I knew it. This bracelet..." He trailed off, eyes suddenly wide in shock. Mimiru and the others barely had time before an explosion knocked them to the ground. As the somke cleared, a monster was left standing in the clearing. It was the same size as a Skeleton, but was colored purple.

"Another one?!" Mimiru shrieked, even as they got into battle stance. Balmung, however, was the only one known to actually hit these kinds of enemies. Balmung, however, was not its target. The head swiveled until it's sockets found Tsukasa, sitting a few feet away. It lunged for him.

"EYYAAHH!" He screamed. Kite charged at them. 'No time!'

"DATA DRAIN!!!" The beam, instead of hitting the Skeleton, split into multiple colored beams that flew off in different directions. A purple beam hit Balmung, a yellow hit Yukito, a blue hit Bear, an orange hit Mimiru, and a pink hit Tsukasa. Sora dashed to the Wavemaster's side.

"What did I tell you?! Oy, Tsukasa. You alright?" Kite looked slightly ashamed. The Skeleton, as well as Balmung, were frozen. Sora pulled Tsukasa into a sitting position.

"Hey, are you ok?" Tsukasa looked up at the thief. There was a dazed, pink light in his eyes.

"Sora...I love you!" He said pouncing on the thief. Mimiru and Bear watched for a split second before bursting out in laughter. Sora wiggled on the ground, being hugged by the other boy was definitely a wake-up call.

"It IS NOT FUNNY! WHAT IF SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH HIM?!" That shut them up immediately. Tsukasa nuzzled the green-haired thief unabashedly. Yukito was, meanwhile, trying to cast a spell on the monster.

"Take this! Vak Dom! Huh? Vak Dom, Vak Dom!" The spells were not appearing. Balmung struggled against whatever was affecting him. Tsukasa and Sora were now standing. However, Tsukasa had his arms tightly wound around the thief's neck, Sora staring up so that whatever was controlling the boy would not affect him.

"Sora-san, I really love you." He said, nuzzling Sora's neck teasingly. The green-haired man blushed, a goofy smile stuck on his face.

"Even if...you say things like that..." Mimiru shouted at the two.

"HEY, LOVEBIRDS! OUTTA THE WAY!" Sora screeched back at her, "LOVEBIRDS?!" But saw what she meant. The Skeleton had recovered, and was charging at them. Sora swiped his hands under Tsukasa, and picked up the dazed Wavemaster and ran. Yukito accidently stepped out, the Skeleton switching his attention to a closer target. Yukito ran, sliding down the hill nearby. Sora stood with his left arm under Tsukasa's legs, and his right arm around the white-haired teen's shoulders. The boy was still under the effects of Kite's Data Drain.

"Sora-san, play with me?" 'He says it so innocently, yet I hear it not so innocently' Sora thought as he watched Balmung finally recover and attack. Kite was flailing around, Yukito wrenched his arm down and pressed a rune on the bracelet. Everthing went back to normal. Balmung slayed the monster, Mimiru and Bear walked out of the cage they had been stuck in, the spells Yukito let off finally happened, nearly hitting the poor guy. Tsukasa blinked.

"Huh? What just..." Sora smiled.

"At least you're ok now." Tsukasa noticed the position he was in.

"EEYYAAHH! PUT ME ME DOWN!" Sora nearly fell as the Wavemaster struggled to get out of his arms.

"But, you were the one who-Nevermind." Sora sighed.

Kite REALLY needed to practice.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Read and review!


End file.
